


standstill

by DragonHawthorn (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Prose Poem, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 08:36:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11032560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DragonHawthorn
Summary: frantic, fragile surface





	standstill

Don’t do things in half measures  
If you might not finish or you can barely start  
Or you won’t do well enough to succeed  
Why try, because it’s not enough  
Half measures - doing two things at once  
I’m not doing anything else, I am at a standstill  
But wait, because thoughts are everywhere  
Thoughts that won’t stand still, so I’m always everywhere  
It’s always half measures or less  
This may be incoherent but so are thoughts

Thoughts, that run everywhere  
That I try to keep linear but when I do so they loop back

Reign them in but they still escape  
So many marbles spilling across the floor  
Try to catch them but I slip and fall and  
They’re lost  
And I can only catch the tail in but even that  
It doesn’t help me get to where I need to be

Actions and mind, separated when I need them not to be  
I can’t function right when what I want to do, what I need to do, what I do  
None of it matches and I don’t know how to make it  
Because I always forget to change   
Because I don’t try hard enough  
Actions, mind, actions, mind, body, heart  
Drawing a line in the sand, daring the other to cross  
But they stand still, all of them   
Not a single one moves  
Even as the thoughts run rampant in my head  
At war with each other until I can’t keep them all contained at once  
Until I have to stop  
Everything is happening at once  
Until I have to stop  
Because none of them will move  
Nobody wins, a stalemate  
Everything rushing around my head until I'm left at a standstill


End file.
